Liam, the Son of James
by Ninja-Reaper
Summary: Basically, my Fallout 3 playthrough and my thoughts on the situations. Don't like this Summary? Well...Sorry!


**Author's Comment:**** Hello good readers! I am Ninja-Reaper and I have been gone for too long! I have just a few words…One, Rosario+Thunderbolts has been deleted. The plot was destroyed by my strange sense of humor…Two, Harem anime does not make a good story! So what story is this? Liam, the Son of James. This is a Fallout 3 story about my playthrough and what I did.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 1: The 19 Years of confusion.

_I cried out only once. I saw a woman with something covering her face, a man with a similar mask, and an exhausted woman. The man told me I was a boy and his son. He named me Liam. I learned his name was James. _

_I saw a strange TV that showed a man with a buzzcut, hazel eyes, and rough beard. He was I as an adult… At least that was what my father said. My mother then looked like she was in pain. I was wheeled out hearing my father's frantic pleas._

One Year Later

_Bright light, my father's voice, and the thrill of walking for the first time… My father congratulated me before closing my playpen. It was time for me to see that neat book outside… I opened the door and gleefully looked at the funny pictures and words. _

_My father returned, but was actually happy to see me out of my playpen. He then described a bunch of scribbles as my mother's favorite line from the Bible. I could see that through the smile was sorrow and…regret? Before I could think on it, my father decided for me to play with Amata._

Nine Years Later

_For a surprise birthday party, this was definitely surprising! Blinding light and happy friends wishing me a happy birthday. Only two people were not really happy…My father and the Overseer. However, the Overseer never smiles…_

_My father started to wish me a happy birthday…before reminiscing about mother again… Thankfully, the Overseer cut in and gave me my first present: A Pip-Boy 3000A model! It was in surprisingly good condition considering it is considered obsolete. He then went all formal and told me about my responsibilities as a ten-year-old._

_Though useful, I really did not want to hear this during my party. Amata decided to start having fun thinking I had no clue about my own birthday party. Surprise! It is my birthday and I am having a party…Not surprising. However, Butch and his bully friends were here. I suppose THAT surprised me!_

_She then asked if I knew what she got me. Unfortunately, I do not have ESP and could not read minds. She then gave me a Grognak the Barbarian Comic Book! It turns out it was once the Overseer's! I guess even he was a happy kid at one time… I socialized with guests, ate a sweet roll, and got no cake thanks to a hacksaw-wielding Andy, a baseball cap, and Butch's angry face when I ate the sweet roll he wanted._

_I then was told by my father to slip out to get another surprise he and Jonas set up… I ran into Beatrice and got a stupid poem, but I decided to be respectful to her. After getting to the Reactor Room, I was questioned by Jonas about kids not allowed. I decided to remind him I was ten and that I can do what I want._

_Father then gave me my other present: a BB gun! Finally! I got a worthy present! Dad decided to take me to a place he and Jonas found. I shot a few targets and killed a Radroach with one shot! Father decided to get a picture of me and my "prize"_

Six Years Later

_Playing sick to father was a bad idea; I decided to take the G.O.A.T. Before that, I kicked the shit outta the Tunnel Snakes for picking on Amata. After talking to Mr. Brotch, The G.O.A.T. was underway…_

_I was asked strange questions that seemed to be awkward _

_1. A scientist making a rather suggestive threat about sticking something up my ass. My answer? "Yeah? Well up yours, too!" _

_2. Dude with infection on foot? Amputate it for Fuck's Sake! _

_3. Lost kid with "stolen" property? Lead him to safety and Overseer. _

_4. Hand grew outta my stomach? Bullet goes into my brain! _

_5. Dude has comic I want…I steal it after making a special drink for him! _

_6. Granny wants me to shoot a person when she said it was just going to be a visit and tea? Throw tea in her face! _

_7. Old fart locked in his room? Leave him…If I help him, he will most likely be locked in again… _

_8. Baseball? I wanted soccer!_

_9. Prank on father? Fire in the Hole! (Literally)_

_10. Who is the man? The Overseer! Multiple choice my ass! I ended up being on security…cool._

Three Years Later

_ Woken up by Amata, learning father escaped, Jonas killed by Overseer's flunkeys, and a plan for my escape…What a great day this is! I leave my room and deal with a guard and rad roaches. What could be better? _

_Butch needs MY help! I kill roaches, save his mom, and get a leather jacket! I meet Stanley, Andy, and a good cop! Kill more roaches, maim more guards and loot some dead fucks. I saved the girl, spared her dad, and killed another cop! _

_I then loot Jonas…well he probably wouldn't mind right? I get to Overseer's office, go through a tunnel kill more roaches and open the vault! This is an awesome day…shame Amata ain't joining me on the "Outside" _

_I killed more guards, still spare the Overseer, then leave to find my father and have a few "words" with him if he is still alive…_

**Author's Notes:**** So here it is! Same rules apply! Read, Review, Enjoy, and be Nice! Later!**


End file.
